This invention relates to pool cleaners.
For the cleaning of swimming pools basically two types of cleaners are in use. The type which is most commonly used is operated by suction from the swimming pool pump. The cleaning head may be steered by an operator or it may be designed to move randomly over the pool bottom. The other type is a suction cleaner working from mains pressure and which collects dirt in its own filter bag. The latter has not yet been designed to work randomly without attention and the suction head has to be steered by an operator.
An object of the invention is to provide a cleaner independent of the pool filter and which can be arranged to operate randomly and unattended.